THE RED SHUTTER
by Raikano
Summary: Dizzy as a school girl, There is a group of a photographer called Holy Order. The group only have 4 member and 3 of them falling in love with Dizzy. Which one will got her love? And what they do next? Read and Review plz !Note:MxD and BxC....thx for read!


**THE RED SHUTTER**

Note: I will not making any another version of this (Just like AWE OF SHE IS WRITHE IN PAIN). I will explain the story clearly. () mark used to say Relic things! And mark to remind you…

PROLOG:

There is a girl who lives with a foster parent and 11 children. Her name is Dizzy. There also three bachelors the first is popular and rich. Every girl loves him. The second bachelor is a freedom guy that also really rich and strong. And the last bachelor was known as a mysterious male that unknown neither to death and life nor to world. He really mysterious. Now, this is the story about Dizzy the school girl at Ayamaru Gakkuen.

**DAY: 001**

Saturday Morning, Dizzy run to the school. She always late to school and she must jump from the gate and run to class. In the class, Anji sensei her Math teacher punish her.

"Dizzy, you are late again. Stand outside class and do this work!"

"Yes sir…"

And she do the work standing outside class, suddenly The most Popular boys passing in front of Dizzy, He is Blonde and His eyes is Blue. Every girls fall in love to him. Even Dizzy, she can't concentrate to her work. Suddenly, an eraser fly to Dizzy's head.

"DIZZY!!CONCENTRATE!"

And Dizzy come back to her job. After the class done, Dizzy are allowed to come in. She sits in front of The pink haired girl. Her name is Baiken, she got an accident that makes her right hand and right eyes gone. That Accident also made her heart gone too. Dizzy approach her,

"Baiken, how are you?"

"Cih…"

"You are not so good huh?"

"….."

Dizzy is the most cheerful girl in the school, she have so many friend but she is not very popular at all. She only popular at her class. Dizzy also have an ability that can understand people's heart by how they say and their eyes glance. The second class is the Sports class, 1-A class(Dizzy's class)comes to some gym, their sports teacher is Chipp sensei absent their name one by one.

The sports is Basket Ball , The pink haired girl can shot with her left hand. Every one there screams and they look like being fans of that pink haired girl. Dizzy just sit, she afraid that she can't do it well. Then her turn was come , her body started to shaking and she stand up slowly. Chipp sensei is not a wise guy at all, he shouts at Dizzy and Dizzy shock. She shot the Ball at Chipp sensei and he fainted. The class was done early today.

"(ohh..what should I do?? I make my teacher fainted…I come late again today…Am I will be failed this year??Ohh NOO!! I must have some work to make money so I can make Johnny work easier, oh..Maybe I can marry someone else…)"

Said Dizzy on the relic. After school, she saw some advertisement about a free job at some bar as a waitress. She ran to bar and she was plead for a job at that bar.

"Miss Jam, Please…I don't have any parent anymore, I life with some family that having 11 child and single parent, I really want to say thank you to make that family economic better."

"Aiyaa..yaa…Let's see….Hmm…You have a good body. You are cute, maybe u can attract our customer."

Then Jam gave Dizzy some uniform, The waitress uniform. It really sexy, and it almost make the user nude. Dizzy try the uniform, Jam the manager and the chef gave her a paper about the rule to work there. She brought it at home and read it.

When she arrived at home, Johnny her foster parent greeted her. Her sisters also greet her even Bridget her neighbor who love to come to her house, they invite Dizzy to dinner and they eat together.

**DAY: 002**

That Morning, Dizzy almost late again but she save 2 minutes. Then when she walked to class, she met that popular guy.

"Hi…"

"Ohh…Hi…"

"Dizzy?"

"Yes…Kiske-san…"

"I heard you are working at some Bar…"

"Yes..I am…"

"That bar was near my house…"

"Oh..really?"

"Yes it is…visit sometime if you like…"

And Ky Kiske gave her some card, he said that was for security check. Dizzy walk to class, her friend come and congrats her. Then when the class started, Dizzy can't stop day dreaming about that popular guy. Suddenly, she saw some another guy was slept on the tree near her windows. She tries to open the window and she throws some paper. The guy woke up and fall from the trees. Then He jump back again and talking with Dizzy.

"Hey..what are you doing there?"

"Nothing…Is not your business blue hair!"

"Fine!"

And Dizzy close the window again, that brown haired guy really annoy Dizzy. She can't concentrate on the class, then she opened the windows again, she throws a paper again and that guy evades it, she throw again and he evades it again, again and again. After School, Dizzy come to the Bar. She changes her clothes and he serves those customers. That day completed clearly. Then she comes to Ky's house.

"WOW!! THAT'S SO HUGE!!"

Ky's father is a millionaire , His house really huge and neat.

"KISKE-SAN! THANKS FOR THE INVITATION!!"

"Don't worry and don't call me Kiske-san. Call me Ky…"

"Ok Ky…"

And he bring Dizzy back to home, Dizzy was really happy today.

**DAY: 03**

The School day passed normally. But after school, Dizzy was walking to the bar where she works on. Then suddenly, a motorcycle run after her and stops after her.

"yo!"

"Oh..You are the guy who slept on the tree!!"

"yes and You almost kill me…."

"Ohh..sorry…"

"Not a problem…Need a ride?"

"Thanks….You are so nice…"

"No at all…."

And Dizzy ride a motorcycle with that guy.

At the night , some customers touch her bottom and try to grab Dizzy's pussy. Dizzy scream and she look at the customers. There are three guys drink an alcoholic drink and they invite Dizzy to join them. Dizzy's face turn red, she afraid. She won't do it but some rule say, that she must satisfy the customers. Then when she tried to sit down, another customer called her.

"WAITRESS WITH BLUE HAIR….!!"

"yes??(Ohh!!I'm so lucky! Thanks! I Remember you!!Ahh…My virginity still there!)"

And Dizzy woke up and serve the customer who call her.

"Yes…Sir??(OHH!!HE IS SO HANDSOME!!BLONDE HAIR, LONG AND COLD GLANCE!)"

"I want some coffee.."

"ok…"

Then, The three guys who touch Dizzy's bottom come to the blonde long haired guy.

"YOU TAKE OUR BITCH!"

"YEAH?!WAN'NA CHALLENGE US??"

"YEAH!"

But the guy doesn't answer them, he just stay quiet and close his eyes. After Dizzy appear with a coffee, those three guys shout and try to annoy the blonde guy and they also hit the guys table. The guy just stay quiet. Dizzy become afraid and she stand on the door watching them.

"YOU SON OF BITCH! WHY YOU DON'T HIT US??"

Then The another guy punch the blonde guy face. He still stay quiet and not open his eyes.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!"

Then The three guys Try to hit him but suddenly the guy jump fastly and stand on those guys head. He open his eyes.

"A people who never try to appreciate a woman is useless…."

And he kick those guys head and three of them are fainted.

"Aiyayaya…what happens to my restaurant??"

"So…you are the manager…?"

"Yes..What u need aru??"

"Tell your blue haired waitress to protect her virginity…"

"Ok…"

Then the blonde guy take his coffee from Dizzy's hand and left the money on her plate.

"I don't need the cash back…take it as a tip…."

"ok…thanks.."

And the blonde guy left.

"Dizzy, I need to talk with you…."

"Ok…"

Jam and Dizzy come to the office, they are talking.

"Dizzy…Why you did that? Your purpose here is a lie?"

"No…"

"Then, why you flirt at three guys…?"

"No I'm not! I just want to obey the rule to make customer happy…"

"Ohh, Is that all??"

"Yes…."

"Listen, if a customer behave well, u must make them happy. But If the customers behave badly like that, just don't serve them good."

"Thanks Miss Jam…I'll remember it…"

Day : 04

After School, Dizzy met the blonde guy at the bar last night in the gym. He carry some camera and a wood stick. She approach him,

"Excuse me sir…"

"Call me Millia miss waitress…"

"Millia-san…?(Hmm..females name….cute!)"

"……"

He just keep looking around, and capture picture.

"….(I wonder what Millia-san did…)"

"what?"

"Ohh….Nothing..I just..want to know what are you doing…"

"This? Oh…Capturing image for a magazine…"

"Hmm…I see…"

He left Dizzy and he jumping around and take a photo of a male that doing a Slam Dunk.

Day: 05

Next day, the photos were published and looks really cool because it taken from the air. Dizzy really interested with him. So she tried to find him,

"Millia-san?"

She walk to the forest near her school.

"Millia-san? Where are you?"

Finally, Dizzy found her at some small waterfall. She saw Millia was taking a grass and he put it at the rock and take a photo. He also cut those three so the light can fall to the waterfall. Then he takes the picture from near. Now Dizzy really curious about it, then she approach him.

"Millia-san? "

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I just…"

"If you don't have any business, get off…"

"Ohh….(that's hurt!)"

Then Dizzy walk back then hide. She follows Millia anywhere. Then finally, she saw Millia was at some old building. It looks like Yakuza place, He enter it. Dizzy was too scared so she just stays behind the tree. Suddenly, Dizzy heard a crowded noise and she try to peek at it. She saw Millia was fighting against those yakuza. Unfortunately, one of Yakuza notice Dizzy. He captured Dizzy.

"HELP!"

"Shit...(What she doing there?? Why she followed me around…??)"

Then Millia kick those Yakuza and save Dizzy. But one of Yakuza shot Millia with gun and it got his right arm. But Millia keep running with Dizzy until they get back to school backyard again.

"What you want??Why you follow me?"

"I just…Interested with your job…"

"Why you don't go to work??"

"I….I just want to…."

"Shut up, don't blame me if those yakuza chase after you…"

And Millia left her.

"Wait! Your arm was wounded, let me cure it!"

"Fools…"

Then after Millia disappear. The guy who slept on the tree approach Dizzy.

"Don't worry, he just a weird man…."

"What?"

"He always like that, he is a cold hearted man."

"You know him?"

"I know him, at first he always wore a females clothing but not so long, he wear a long blue jacket and white jeans."

"Hmm…I don't understand. But It not looks like Him…Maybe u know why he was like that?"

"I don't know, but I heard he was born from Assassin Family, and his parents were dead."

"hmm…Thanks for the info, by the way…I must go to work now…"

"Need a ride?"

"Ok…"

Then Dizzy and Sol was gone to the Bar.

DAY: 06

School break, Dizzy bring two lunch box. She wanted to give it to Millia. Then She met him at the roof top. Then when she was approach him.

"Millia-san? How is your arm?"

"why you follow me again??any business?"

"I want to give you some luch box."

"Am I must accept that?"

"Erhh…"

"No I'm not..I don't need your attention."

Then Millia jump again. He left Dizzy.

" But, I already work hard with it…."

"I will accept it…."

Ky arrived, he take Dizzy's lunch box. He opens it, and ate it.

"Hmm…It was delicious…"

"Really??"

"Yes…Because you do your best."

"Thanks…."

Then they ate together. Millia saw it from far away but he don't react anything. He just walk away.

After school, the pink haired girl approach Dizzy.

"Hey, Dizzy…"

"Oh..Baiken…How are you?"

"Did you know that long haired man?"

"Millia-san?"

"Yes…I mean him. How you know his name?"

"He told me…"

"That's really rare of him. Tell me everything about him…"

"What?"

"Don't you know that he was the school idol?"

"No..."

"All teacher and student like him, he was on his 2nd year and he win many competition. But suddenly he turn into that cold. Maybe you know something?"

"Someone told me that his parents were dead…"

"Oh…Is that all??"

"Yes, and it also so rare you want to talk with me…"

"I just want to find out about him…."

"You have a crush on him?"

"No.."

And Baiken's face turn red, she wave her hand and left Dizzy. Sol already waiting for Dizzy, and they gone to bar again.

DAY 07:

07:00 am, Dizzy was arrived to school. She was too early because her clock was dead. When she arrived to school, she saw Sol, Ky , and Millia stand around the fountain. They bring their camera, Millia had the Cybershot from SE camera, Sol bring Samsung Digital camera, and Ky using Canon camera with high quality Blitz. Dizzy try to peek at them again,

"So, what article you made now Millia?"

"Hmph..It was your bed..!"

"Really?How about your wound? Is that because of accident??"

"Nah…I just fell when I was jumping…(No, That was injury from Yakuza's shot gun)

"How about you Ky?"

"I was working at some advertisement of a tooth paste…"

"That's why you always brush your teeth…Narcist"

"It need a performance huh?"

"And how about yourself?"

"Well Millia, I was taking a females photo…"

"No wonder, pervert…"

"She is not a usual females you know!"

"Who is she?"

"She is a cute and brave ladies…Look.."

Sol show some photo, then Ky's and Millia's face turn red.

"Pervert…"

"Hey, you take her ass photo….!"

"Hahaha..No..I just try to take a photo of her but she was moving and the wind blow it…"

"I think someone was peeking at us now, retreat…"

"How could u feel that Millia?"

"Nothing, forget it…But I must go now…."

"If you don't mind to say good bye or else?"

"It was not important…."

Then Sol, Ky ,and Millia spread out. They go back to place where they always be. Dizzy saw it and she try to follow one of them, that is Ky.

"Ms.Dizzy? Are you there??"

"Uhm..Yes…"

"What are you doing?Are you peeking at us?"

"Yes…Sorry, but I just want to know your uhm…"

"Hahaha…I see…You want to join us too?"

"Err…I mean…I was try to find out how you all get so rich, I heard Both of you have your own houses!"

"We make a magazine, and we make so many things from this inherited camera…"

"Ohh..Really?"

"First, we are best friends. And we love to take a photo. One day, Millia's village was burned and turn into ash. Then he was suffering from his parent's death. He don't have anything else and he only can use those females' clothes from his parent. We know it and we try to make some group of photographer 

called Holy Order. Suddenly, Millia become richer than he was when his parent was alive. I don't know where he got the money. Maybe Sol know it."

"ohh..I understand..How about yourself?"

"I got some job at advertisement factory. Now I was at tooth paste advertisement."

"How about Sol?"

"He do a criminality photographer…He always seek for a crime."

"How about Millia?"

"He do a Magazine , he also help us to find the subject."

"Hmm..Like what?"

"Like you!"

And Ky take a picture of Dizzy gradually.

"Ohh..Don't be like that!"

"ha-ha..you are so cute!"

"He he…Don't do it…"

Suddenly, Ky hug Dizzy and he kissed her cheeck and take a photo. Dizzy's face turn red.

"what are you doing?"

"Just taking a photo for an advertisement of tooth paste…so..Smile!"

And then Ky and Dizzy smile and they take the photo together.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome…"

And Dizzy left Ky. Then she went to roof top where Sol and Millia always chat, but she didn't find Sol there or Millia. Suddenly, someone was jumping in front of her.

"Kyahhh!"

"What are you doing here? I will take a photo. Move out!"

"uh…"

"Millia, don't be so grouchy like that. "

"She mess my work…"

"Hey-hey..stop that. Ok miss Dizzy, what bring you there?"

"I just want to tell Millia that I really hate someone who kept a vengeance at their heart!"

"Whatever..Hate me if you like.."

"wowow…stop-stop…."

"And I want to tell you, that your best friends are better than you!"

And Dizzy left, Sol follow her and he cuddle Dizzy.

"Calm down, he always like that."

"I hate him!"

"Stop-stop, is not the time for that!"

And Dizzy cries, Sol hug her. He said,

"Calm down….I will there for you."

Then after that, The school bell ringing and Dizzy already calmed down at her class.

"…….(What I have done…I make Millia more suffer…Maybe I can go for an apologize later)"

School hour done, Dizzy walk away to roof top. When she passed at 2nd grade class, she heard some ladies chat together.

"Where is Millia?? He never miss the class like this…"

"I don't know, maybe he have some business to do…."

"Or maybe he was too lazy…"

"We don't know…But If I found him, I will give my Homework!"

"And I will give him some flower! He is so cute!"

"Aww..I will kiss him and greet him!"

Then Dizzy started to worry, she run to rooftop. She found Millia was fallen into the floor and blood come out from his arm. Dizzy run to him and she slap Millia.

"Are you ok?"

"……"

Millia's face was looks like really tired, he was sweating.

"MILLIA!!MILLIA!!"

But Millia don't answer her. Then Sol appear,

"Yo, what are…MILLIAA??"

"Millia fainted!"

"Millia, are you ok?"

Then Ky also appear,

"Millia Rage?!"

"Ky, call doctor to come here soon!"

"Ok…"

Then Ky run to some hospital near their school. He bring the doctor and move Millia to The hospital. As the result of the examination,

"For Millia rage, there is a projectile in his arm and it make an infection."

"Doctor Faust? Is that really serious?"

"Yes, he might lose his arm if the infection not stopped, lucky him that he was found by you three…"

"So?"

"He was ok now, the projectile already gone."

"Thanks God…."

"But he must stay here for 3 days, the infection can make a cancer so we must gave him an antiseptic to clean the wound every day."

"Ok doctor Faust, Thanks…"

Ky paid the bill and Sol always bring Millia his home work at school. But Dizzy, She just can come and look after Millia in the hospital.

"……( I can't do anything for Millia….He was injured because of me….why he suffer for me?)"

Suddenly, Millia was awake.

"…….Who…Whose there?"

"It's me Millia-san…"

"Why? Why you follow me??"

"I was….No…You are fainted!"

"Fools, don't make yourself in hard situation. Stay back and get lost!"

"No I'm not! I just want to pay my bill! You are wound to save me!"

"I said get lost!"

"I won't do it!"

"I told you for the last time to get lost!"

He hold some glass and he want to throw it at Dizzy.

"Throw it now!"

Dizzy show her face, she brave enough to challenge him.

"Hmph..It was not fun. Ok, what you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to pay my bill."

"You don't have any bill on me."

"But I think I am!"

"Shut your mouth or I will fuck you…"

"Fine, fuck me!"

"You are brave enough huh? Did you know who are you talking with?"

"I know, Millia Rage!"

"And Millia Rage is a sore loser and he is the most dirty man ever!"

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am! Look at me, I don't have a family at all!"

"No, I don't care about it. You are you, and I won't think that you have family or not!"

"You said you hate me, so left me! I rather die here than look at your face!"

"So, die with me!"

Then Millia speechless, Dizzy looks mad.

"Listen, I won't you here and make your life hard to take care of me. Why don't you go to work?"

"I will tell my boss later, now you must get healthy…"

"fools…"

Then Sol arrive, he also bring some food for Millia.

"Hello there, you two looks like a couple, really…."

"Darn…"

"Hahaha…where s Ky?"

"He was get back to his work. Busy man…"

"And you?"

"I can do it later, the deadline is next moth…"

"ok…"

They chat together and laugh, at midnight Ky was come and He bring so many snacks. Then they was fallen asleep in the room.

DAY: 08

At the morning, Dizzy , Sol and Ky went to school together. At the school entrance, Everyone look at Dizzy. She was walking with two coolest guy in the school. Everyone become really jealous at her. Her friend started to hate her. Except, Baiken.

"Dizzy, looks like those girl started to hate you."

"Why?"

"They are jealous…"

"Ohh…My bad.."

"No..Their bad, just forget what they did and they will understand you in no time."

"Ohh..Baiken, why you become so nice to me?"

"Nothing…"

After school, Dizzy gone to work. Then she met white haired man carrying a camera, he also wear a Holy Order jacket.

"Excuse me sir, are you a Holy Order?"

"Bull shit! Don't touch me!"

"Uhm..sorry, Just asking."

"Yes, I'm holy Order. I work at Restaurant advertisement! What bring you ask me that?"

"Actually, I have three friend of Holy Order."

"We only have 4 member and you know three from us?"

"So…what is your name?"

"Chipp..Chipp Zanuff…"

"Ok…Nice to meet you, I'm Dizzy."

"No touchy!"

"ok…"

"Hmm…looks like you are from Ayamaru Gakkuen?"

"Yes…I am…How you know it?"

"I have a friend there. She was at 1-A class.

"Oh really? Then u know Baiken?"

"Yes…she is my friend…"

"great, give her this picture."

Then Chipp gave Dizzy some picture of Japanese Temple. The picture really wonderfull.

"That's the reason why I was not there for 1 month."

"Ok…You want me to tell her?"

"Yes and say my apologize to her."

"fine…"

Suddenly, Dizzy was called by her boss. Jam Kuradoberri.

"Dizzy..You are fired…"

"Why?"

"You lie to me…"

"What?"

"You looking at a cute boys right??"

"No..It was not.."

"How about this??"

Jam show the picture that Dizzy's underwear was shown and some photo of Dizzy and Ky smile and Ky kiss Dizzy, Sol and Dizzy was hug each other and they was on bloody pose on back yard of Bar.

"Get off from this Restaurant. I don't need you again..Liar…"

"But…How u got it?"

"I got it from one of Holy Order that ask for a premission to do a photo there and make a advertisement, he show me an album and Those pic are taken here and near here."

"No..You are wrong…"

"No I'm not wrong!"

"Fine…I'm off.(ohh…too bad….But I can't blame Chipp….)"

DAY: 09

Dizzy was at home. She still in depression , Tomorrow is Dizzy's birthday plus a holiday.

"Hey Dizzy, Bring this to your sick friend. It was an apple that can make his regeneration better."

"Thanks Johnny, Got'ta go!Bye.."

"Bye, Don't come back too late."

Then, Dizzy was walk to school. Sol approach her and gave her a ride. At school, she met Baiken.

"Hey Baiken, here is from Chipp…."

"What?"

Baiken run to Dizzy and she take the picture.

"Is he your love?"

"No! He just my friend you damn!"

"Don't be like that, I know you like him…"

"Ssshh…No talking!"

The school bell ringing. The class done normally and no special things. After school, Dizzy went to the Hospital with Baiken.

"Millia-san??Where are you??"

And Millia appear at the wheel chair, Chipp push the wheel chair.

"Oh..you again.."

"what happens to you Millia-san?"

"he was not strong enough to walk. he almost waste his energy to hold the pain."

"CHIPP!"

"BAIKEN??"

Then they hug each other.

"How is your day?"

"Fine, Dizzy make my day better."

"Oh..I want to say something to you Baiken.."

"What?"

"I love you!"

Baiken Face turn red, she kick Chipp face.

"Ouchy! Still my violence Baiken…"

And they go outside. Millia was trying to move the wheel chair, Dizzy saw it and she try help her to go to bed.

"You don't need to help me…get off like the other.."

"Why you are so stubborn?? I was trying to help you!"

"Get off…I can go to bed by myself!"

"You are not strong enough for that!"

"Shut up!"

And Millia try to get on the bed but he was fall.

"Millia??"

"Don't touch me with your clean hand!"

But Dizzy ignore it, she hold Millia and get him on the bed but he was too heavy and unfortunately, Dizzy's face fell to Millia's neck and kissed his neck. The unfortunately again, Sol , Ky, Baiken and Chipp were entering the room.

"Dizzy…what are you doing??"

"I was so sad…."

"Unbelievable!"

"Fuck off…."

"No-no! You are wrong! I was trying to help him! Right Millia?"

"……."

Millia don't answer her. And then, those guy who see it clap their hand.

"GREAT IDEA! LET's MAKE A HOT ARTICLE!"

"I AGREE!!"

"YEAH!! IT WILL ROCK THE SELLING!!"

"GOD DAMN! THAT WAS A GREAT IDEA!! LET'S CALL TESTAMENT!"

"WHAT??WAIT!!"

But they call Testament and Testament appear so fast.

"What u want to make??"

"Testament! We want to make a sexy and hot picture, they two are the models!"

"Oohhh!!Handsome Millia! And a cute girl! I will pay ¥5.000.000 for them!

"How about us?"

"I will pay ¥3.000.000 for each of you!"

"That's not fair!"

"Sol…If you kiss me, I will pay you ¥3.500.000!

"Fine…"

And Sol kiss Testament. Testament scream and he was very happy.

"HOLY ZEN!(I rather got ¥3.000.000 than kiss him…)"

"Arrghh….(How could a Sol Badguy can be that fools??)"

"…..(Funny…)"

"Well, the studio started now!"

Then Dizzy was prepared and 10 people make a make up for her. Millia also get a makeup service.

"Now, I will teach you some pose that so nice for you…"

Testament sit on Millia and he kiss him but only the ½ lips got caught and both of them look at camera.

"……..(Damn this Shitty bisexual!)"

"Can you do that?"

"Erhh..I'll try…."

Then Dizzy try the pose, same but first time she got wrong.

"no-no! Not all of your lips. Just a ½ !"

"Dizzy try it with a hug from Millia and tender kiss!"

"Ohh..Ok…"

"PERFECT!"

The First Photo taken. Then The second is strip teasing want. Dizzy pull her own shirt and Millia kiss her stomach, and Dizzy look at above.

"EXOTIC!"

And more photo taken and ended at night until their sweat make the bed wet. Dizzy supposed to went home but after she arrived to home, Johnny and another do not open the door for her because she was too late and they have gone to sleep. Dizzy decided to slept at hospital with Millia,

"Millia-san?"

"……(zz…zzzz…zzz…)"

"Ohh…(he was sleeping..)"

Dizzy stalk to the sofa but then, she was out of balance and fall into Millia's bed.

"Ohh…"

"Ouch!"

Then Millia open his eyes and look at Dizzy.

"Millia-san, I'm sorry…"

"What are you doing this midnight here??"

"No, I just…can't go home…"

"Ok..fine…"

"Slept in the sofa, don't move!"

"Ok…ok…"

Then Dizzy lie down on the sofa, after 3 hour. Both of them not asleep yet.

"Hey…"

"Yes Millia-san?"

"Can't sleep?"

"I can't…"

Then the room are silent. Then Dizzy tell Millia about she was fired from the Bar job. Millia said that he was not interested. After Dizzy Finish the story,

"Millia-san? Can I sleep with you?"

"Just near me, not sleep with me…"

"Ok, I move…"

Then Dizzy moved to the bed, they sleep together at one bed.

DAY: 10

In the Morning, Dizzy was hug Millia just looks like a husband and a wife. Dizzy woke up and she saw that something was standing under Millia's blanket. Dizzy touch it,

"What is this…."

"Ahh…No touchy!"

"What?"

"That is my things!"

"sorry…"

"Im' turned on now…."

"Opps….hehe.."

"Get away…For a while ok?"

"Ok, I get some food."

Then Dizzy was left, Millia look at Dizzy's purse.

"Hmm…Dizzy…25 December, born at Japan , Osaka. 25 December? Now?"

Then Millia take her cell phone and call Sol badguy and Ky Kiske.

"Hello?"

"Sol, please buy some thing for me…"

"What?Why it was so sudden?"

"Just buy it for me and buy something looks good for you too…Tell Ky and Chipp to buy some too…"

"Ok..ok…"

"Warp it!"

"ok.."

Then Millia put Dizzy's purse back and try to move to Bath room. He take a bath and get his camera. He already come back to fit but he still can't jump around. So he take a telephone and ask for a delivery service Pizza. Then he also prepare for a table for 6 people. And lucky Him, Ky, Sol and Chipp arrived with Baiken.

"So…I bought this things…"

"Perfect…"

"I have some too, here…"

"And I bring some Holy Order Badge…Maybe I want to ask Dizzy to join."

"No..No…No..Give it to me…"

"What happen to you??"

"Listen all…Today is Dizzy's Birth day…."

"Ohh..I see…."

"Damn…I buy some plug-in cable."

"It's fine, just put them all in this box…and let's warp it all with those warping paper..!"

"ok…Ok…"

Then after an hour, Dizzy come back.

"Millia-san, I'm back. Here is some Cake for you. This is from party at home….sorry it takes too long."

"Hmmph..U don't need t gave me anything."

"Come on…take it…"

"I won't accept it…I don't like cherry…"

"It was good for you!"

Then Dizzy bite the cherry and Kissed Millia, actually they was making out. Dizzy started to turned on, she do an oral sex with Millia but suddenly Millia puch her back.

"I won't accept your love…"

"ohh..Sorry…"

"Before you take something from me…"

"Hmm..what is that?"

"Can you open that box? That looks like a garbage?"

"Ok…"

Then when Dizzy open the Box. She was surprised with so many photo there, she try ro find out and she found some letter.

"DEAR DIZZY OUR FRIEND, HERE IS OUR LOVE FOR YOU AND WE WANTED TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!AND THEN, YOU WITH BAIKEN ARE THE MEMBER OF HOLY ORDER PHOTOGRAPHIC CLUB NOW. WELCOME TO OUR WORLD. WE ALSO BOUGHT THOSE CAMERA, PLUG-IN CABLE, MEMORY CARD, AND THE RED SHUTTER. U CAN HAVE THEM ALL. SPECIAL FROM MILLIA, THE RED SHUTTER WAS MADE FROM A MATERIAL THAT MAKE SHUTTER QUAILTY HIGH, THE RED COLOR WAS MADE FROM ELASTIC 

MATERIAL SO IT WILL PROTECT THE SHUTTER FROM BROKEN. AND ANOTHER IS FROM US, SOL, KY AND CHIPP. TESTAMENT ALSO GAVE YOU THE PHOTOS AND BAIKEN WROTE THIS LETTER."

"Thanks….To you all…"

Then they all come out from their hide out and claps their hand. Dizzy was crying and she hug Millia and say thank you. Millia hug Dizzy and whispering to her.

"When I saw you for a first time, I can't help falling in love with you!"

Then Millia kiss Dizzy..She was really happy. Finally, Millia put the Holy Order Badge on Dizzy's clothes. He said,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY…."

And Dizzy's face turn red. Suddenly, Jam come and talk with Dizzy.

"Dizzy, you can have your jobs back. Sorry…hoshh..hoshh…My Restaurant was bankrupt…everyone was attracted with you…."

"No! She was not attract anyone…Did you know Holy order power? I was making your Restaurant brankupt with this article that you firing a worker because of jealousy! You just want to have a romance with Ky right?"

"Chipp?How could you did that?"

"Ky, Listen…I show her those photo we made and she fire Dizzy for that…"

"That's not fair…I was talking with Dizzy now…!"

"Jam-san….sorry…I can't…because Now, my life was for Millia-san and Holy Order."

"Get off…Dizzy was mine…"

Then, Jam go home sadly .

"Millia-san…?"

"yes…?"

"Can I have you too??"

"Whatever…"

"Can I all you Millia-kun?"

"Whatever…"

"Thanks…."

DAY: 11

After that moment, Millia and Dizzy was become closer. Millia already get back to health, one day at school…

"MILLIA-KUN!"

"Dizzy…?"

"Millia-kun…I want to give you something."

"What?"

"An Invitation, last night is a christmast night, but I'm not at home so Me and My Foster parent make some christmas party tonight."

"Well…"

"Please?"

"Fine…"

"This will be the greatest Christmas day ever Millia-kun…"

"By the way…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to my house?"

"Hmm…where is it and for what?"

"I want to talk about something…with you…"

"ok…"

After school, Dizzy went to Millia's house. She got a ride from Sol Badguy , when they arrived at the House. They saw Millia was waiting there. She greeted Dizzy in and pay Sol Badguy for a ride. At Millia's room,

"So, what do you want to talk ab…"

Millia push Dizzy to bed.

"Millia-kun?What do you want…??"

Dizzy and Millia's face turn red. Then, suddenly Millia kiss Dizzy in the neck, And Dizzy struggle him.

"Ahh..What…you want??"

But Millia don't answer her. He just keep kissing her, after a minute. Millia started to talk.

"Sorry, I just want to satisfy my wants..but maybe that's enough.I'm not a pervert…"

"It's ok…so, is that what you want?"

"No..Actually, I want to say something.

"What is that?"

An hour was passed but Millia keep silent…

"Millia-kun?"

"Dizzy, would you like to date with me….?"

"Millia-kun….Give me a reason why you love me….It was not easy to accept Love at first time…"

"Because, I feel….That…I love you, I was alone, and the only person who can understand me is you!And…I want to know about you.I just feel that I was comfort with you."

"Really? Is that a true love?"

"I can't told you, I just want to say the truth of My heart. I don't know…sorry…"

"Then, Is true..That you love me."

"Dizzy….."

Dizzy kiss Millia and push him to bed. Then they do a made out , stripting each other clothes until just the underwear left. Finally, Dizzy and Millia caressing each other and kiss in the bed until the midnight come. That was the end of the drama for entertainment today.

JUST A DRAMA!

Millia: Eleven day, we done our dorama things.

Dizzy :We act like a school life.Did you enjoy us?

Sol : Well done for us, we made it…

Ky : But Can u tell me how to remove this monster??

Testa: Ohhh..KY-KUUNNN!!

Sol : FUCK OFF!!

Millia: Dizzy, you are so cute at the story…

Dizzy : Ohh…Millia…Thanks..and did you know that you are a male at story?  
Millia: Blarghh..why Raikano make me as a male….

Raika: There is no yuri things become so romantic at school….They always be public enemy…

Millia: Whatever, Next time..Make me as a female ok?

Dizzy : Ohh…Millia…You are always lovely as who you are….!kiss Millia

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER: GUILTY GEAR XX #RELOAD , DAISUKE ISHIWATARI

FAN FICTION BY: RAIKANOENSHIRYU


End file.
